Bass and Humphrey Games
by mnczk
Summary: Dwójka nieszczęśliwych ludzi. Mała J. i Diabeł C. Będą razem, osobno, a może zostaną rozdzieleni? Po 2x21
1. Rodział 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gossip Girl belongs to CW, and lyrics belong to Lady GaGa

Od tłumaczki:

Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i proszę o wytykanie błędów.

Oryginał znajdziecie tutaj ** s/5188037/1/Bass_and_Humphrey_Games**

Zgoda od autorki oczywiście jest.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: "LoveGame"**

_**I wanna kiss you**_

_**But if I do then I might miss you, babe**_

_**It's complicated and stupid**_

_**Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid**_

_**Guess he wants to play, wants to play**_

_**I love game, I love game**_

To co robiła Jenny,na pewno było skomplikowane... Grała w rozbieranego pokera z Chuckiem Bassem. JAK TO SIĘ DO CHOLERY STAŁO?

- Jenny, czemu siedzisz tu sama i czytasz książke? - spytał Chuck sącząc szkocką.

Coś wewnątrz Jenny drgnęło, nie chciała spędzić swojego życia w samotności na czytaniu książek, więc pomyślała, że rozegranie partii pokera z Chuckiem Bassem przyprawią ich oboje o dreszczyk emocji.

Wstała i wzięła z jego ręki szkocką, wypijając łyk i uśmiechnęła się.

- Zagramy w grę? - spytała z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Chuck przypomniał sobie, jak mówiła to samo na Balu Maskowym, kiedy zamknęła mu drzwi na dachu.

- Jeśli to zabawa w chowanego, to nie. - Powiedział z poważną miną.

- A jeśli to rozbierany poker? Tym razem masz karty? - spytała z uśmiechem, kiedy bawiła się jego kołnierzem.

"Co ona robi?" pomyślał i zdecydował się zagrać.

- Chcę szampana. - Powiedziała i wykrzywiła zadziornie kąciki ust.

- Przyjdź do mnie z kartami za pięć minut. - Dodała z uśmiechem.

_**can see you staring there from across the block**_

_**with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)**_

_**The story of us, it always starts the same**_

_**A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Poker Face**

_**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**_

_**A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)**_

_**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**_

_**And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun **_

To co robiła Jenny,na pewno było skomplikowane... Grała w rozbieranego pokera z Chuck'iem Bass'em. Chuck był zaskoczony. Zawsze postrzegał ją jako ,,małą Jenny Humphrey'', cóż... to się zmieni.

- Więc, na pierwszy ogień idą górne części ubioru, później dolne, wiesz o co chodzi? - Powiedziała Jenny z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś gotowa, J? - zapytał Chuck z uśmiechem malującym się na ustach. W swojej głowie chciał tego.

_Czy ona ma pojęcie, co robi? _- Zastanawiał się w myślach.

-Pozwól mi najpierw włączyć jakąś muzykę - powiedziała.

Wzięła do ręki swój telefon aby włączyć utwory Lady Gagi. Pierwsze było 'LoveGame'.

-_ ''Let's have some fun; this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on you disco stick'' _- zacytowała fragment.

Wywołało to uśmiech na twarzy Chuck'a. Jeśli ona go uwodzi, to_ to _z pewnością działa. Poczuł do niej te same uczucia, które pojawiły się w nim na przyjęciu "Kiss on the Lips", chociaż próbował się ich pozbyć.

Kolejną piosenką było "PokerFace". Jenny wybuchła śmiechem.

- Cóż za ironia losu - oznajmiła. Chuck nie mógł nic poradzić na swój wybuch śmiechu, po tym krótkim stwierdzeniu.

Rozpoczęli grę. Chłopak został rozdającym. Potasował i rozdał karty. Jenny czuła się ze swoimi kartami dobrze, jednak niewystarczająco. Miała same kara. 1

- Dobra, karty na stół - powiedziała dziewczyna przestraszonym głosem. Chuck zauważył drżenie jej rąk, gdy wykładała swoje karty, na co zareagował chichotem.

- Dobre rozdanie, ale... nie sądzę... - Chuck roześmiał się trzymając w ręku Królewskiego Pokera2

Dziewczynie opadła szczęka. Była zszokowana. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest tak dobrym graczem.

- Wygląda na to, że ja wygrałem to rozdanie - oznajmił krzyżując dumnie ręce. Opierając plecy o kanapę wziął łyk szampana.

Jenny opróżniła swój kieliszek do dna i wstała. Zaczęła powoli rozpinać swoją kraciastą bluzkę. Na ten widok Chuck rozdziawił buzię. Spojrzała na niego i mogła zobaczyć jak zaczyna się ślinić. Roześmiała się i dokończyła proces pozbywania się gónej części swojej garderoby. Miała teraz na sobie stanik w biało-czarną panterkę z koronkowym wykończeniem.

- Co o tym sądzisz Bass? - zapytała prostując swoją sylwetkę i bawiąc się ramiączkiem.

- Pięknie i niegrzecznie. Mam dreszcze - odpowiedział uśmiechając się głupawo.

Słysząc Chuck'a wypowiadającego te same słowa, które usłyszała od niego na "Balu Maskowym", zapragnęła dostać od niego więcej. Ponownie założyła na siebie bluzkę, ale pozostawiła ją rozpiętą.

- Skończyłaś? - Zapytał Chuck nadal się uśmiechając.

Blondynka podeszła w jego kierunku i usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Może pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - spytała wypowiadając każde słowo lekko i powoli. Piosenka zmieniła się na "Just Dance".

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Tak bardzo jak tego chciał, tak nie powinien tego robić. Jednak w tym momencie nie obchodziło go to, a zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, pocałowała go. To było głębokie i namiętne. Odepchnął ją jednak przerywając pocałunek.

- Jesteś pewna, że wiesz co robisz? - Zależało mu, żeby dziewczyna była o tym przekonana.

Przybrała zamrtwione i niewinne spojrzenie.

- Tak - wyszeptała.

Po czym ponownie zaczęli się całować. Jego ręce na jej talii. Jej ręka na jego szyi i we włosach. Podnieśli się z kanapy. Nie przerywając pocałunków, kierowali się do pokoju Chuck'a. Kiedy rozległ się dźwięk pojawiającej się windy, byli zbyt zajęcie by go usłyszeć. Po chwili wyszła z niej Serena i Eric. Zauważyli jak całująca się para skręca w kierunku pokoju. Zdziwiona i oniemiała Serena, w końcu zdołała coś z siebie wydusić.

- O mój Boże! Eric, musimy ich powstrzymać - powiedziała.

- Nie, Jenny nie będzie zachwycona. Myślę, że o to właśnie jej chodzi - odpowiedział Eric, przybierając poważną minę.

Jenny była w jego pokoju, w jego łóżku. _On_ całował jej szyję. Chciała tego.

_**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays**_

_**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)**_

_**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**_

_**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**_

1 Ewentualnie dzwonki.

układ kart w pokerze. Dziesiątka, walet, dama, król i as w jednym kolorze.


End file.
